The New World
by TheSilentFury
Summary: A girl gets trapped in all her favorite shows, this one the first. Join her as she struggles through this world only to get to another. Where she is gains amazing new skills and meets new people. Where she finds out, that when she jumps world she pulls someone in with her. How is she going to cope with being away from her family. Find out now. T for language. Mystery, Hurt/Comfort!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I'm starting this story hoping that I will be able to make this a pretty good series. Little warning, the next book in the story, if I get to it, will be the same characters, but will take place in a different setting.**

I smiled as I watch Yugo on my phone screen. His life is so amazing! I bit my lip to hold back a gasp as I saw Yugo take his hat off in his battle against Qilby. My jaw dropped (as it always does when I see them) as I saw what was on his head.

Wings.

YUGO HAS FREAKING _WINGS_ ON HIS HEAD!

That is awesome. I start jumping in my seat as Yugo starts to kick his butt some. I bit my lip once more, tasting copper. I pause the show and put a finger on my lip drawing back to see blood.

Crap. I bit through my lip again. I sigh and put my phone down sadly, guess I'll have to wait to see how Yugo beats Qilby the traitor once more. I love watching this final battle. It is one of the best fights I have ever seen, even beating the fight in Dragon Ball Z where Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 for the first time.

Anyway, I get off my chair and walk to bathroom right next to my room. The bathroom was simple and small. Two sinks and a toilet. Don't forget the giant mirror. I walked to the toilet and grabbed the toilet paper next to it. I walked back to the sink and turned the faucet on and spit the blood that had been gathering in my mouth into the water, turning it into a light pink. I puffed my bottom lip out and pinched it with the paper on the bleeding area. I started to hum a song to distract myself when I heard a crashing sound from my room.

I looked to the bathroom door, which I must have closed on my way in here. Anywho, what was that? No one was here but me right now. My brothers are with my parents, who when to our family friends house, which consisted of all guys. So who was in this house? Maybe it was just the dogs? Yeah that had to be it, Emmitt must have gotten into my room again.

I through the bloody towel in the trash and slowly push the door open. There was nothing in the halls. I let out a sigh, just before the lights started to flicker around me. I froze. Whats happening? I once again heard a crashing sound in my room.

I resisted biting my lip as I cautiously walked towards my room. As I walk I noticed small blue streams of light heading toward the room, glowing around and coming from me. I stopped and looked down at me clothes … Oh Hades **[1]** … MY CLOTHES!

My clothes have … changed. I was now wearing a piece of cloth that went around to my back then under my arms and around my neck. I had a piece of black cloth that went like a skirt and wrapped around my waist but where it tied off it showed my thigh. I reached up to my head as I felt weight on it. I found a hat. I didn't take it off, mostly because I was scared of what I felt under it. My hair probably had the biggest change of all. It was now to the middle of my back and had tight, slightly frizzy curls.

Just what is going on!

I took a deep breath and continued forward. I felt the blue streams of energy seep into my body, the power flowing through my veins. I was running on autopilot now, no control over my movements. My feet were bare against my bedroom carpets when I entered.

One giants blue portal was in the middle of the room.

…

OKAY, WHAT!

I froze looking at the thing. I was huge. Taller than me even! But what mostly what caught my eye was what the design of it was really familiar. It … it looked like an Eliatrope portal from Wakfu… Woah.

Enchanted by the shimmering blue of the portal I reached out a hand towards it. The swirls of blue tumbled around me, seemingly lifting me off the ground. I blinked slowly as my fingertips went through the portal. I was strangely warm. A smile graced my face before it was ripped away.

I was being pulled through the portal.

I screamed as I started to be dragged into swirling blue. It felt like something was dragging me into it. I started to breath heavily with fear.

I turned my head away from the portal and tried as hard as I could to not let my head get engulfed.

My pitiful efforts were in vain as my neck was consumed in blue, and slowly, every so slowly, my face was to. I look into my room one last time and scream the words.

"MOM, DAD, CONNOR, EVAN, ANYBODY HHHEEELLLPPP!"

My world went black.

 **Good grief, I'm done. Merry Christmas to all! I got a tablet/laptop thing! A FREAKING WINDOWS 10! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY! MORE UPDATES NOW! Yes, it's true. I finally have something to write on now, before I had to do this at school, if I didn't have any work. I also got a mermaid blanket (Search it up), Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (YASSS), and lots of new art supplies! Oh, and new clothes. MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR ALL!**


	2. Chapter 1: My Chance

**Good lord to god! I thank everyone for following and favoriting! I hope this chapter is just as good as the last one.**

White. I opened my eyes, and saw white.

"W-wha…" I moaned out as a blurry figure entered my vision. A woman.

She had long black hair and pale skin. She was beautiful. And this is not just coming from a lesbian.

"Hello, child." She spoke. Her voice was gentle and kind.", do not be afraid."

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" My voice was shaking.

"You are in my dream dimension." She smiled at me.

Dream dimension? What the hell is a dream dimension! I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Wha-! There is no such thing as a _dream dimension_." I hissed the words out. ", just send me back to my family and we can be done."

"Ah but I cannot do that."

I froze, " What do you mean ' _I cannot do that_ '? You have to send me back home!"

"That is the problem. You see, a being I cannot touch is messing with worlds outside your own, which in turns slowly ruins yours. I have chosen you and others to work together. But you only have one year to help them get it back together. If you do not fix by your birthday, I will have to destroy said world. Another catch is that every time you change dimensions you will gain a helper."

I stared at the woman.

"No. No no no nononononononono! This can't be happening! How can it be me! I'm just an ordinary girl with nothing interesting about her!" My voice was coming out frantic and shaky. She raises an eyebrow.

"Really? You really think you're ordinary…" Her voice was filled with disbelief.

"Weeelll, there may be and odd fangirling or two, but that's it! I swear!" My eyes were wide. Was I really this special? I'm just a weirdo girl with even weirder friends. I'm just a 5'4 girl with a forgettable face in a crowd.

"You're more important than you think. Your mind is always on overdrive, your theories on other worlds being connected is true, you have the perfect abilities to help every world I send you to. Your age could change depending on what world you're sent to, though. Once you finish your job with all the worlds you will be sent back home the same moment you left with all the same powers you got and all your memories."

I bit my lip. True, I do have ADHD, and this is a great deal but…

"How long will it feel to me?" She bit her lip.

"Like a full year." Well. Still a pretty good deal.

"I'll… I'll do it if you give me some things from home in every world I go to and a friend." I looked into her eyes, they were strangely blank, like a void of white nothingness, like her little world. She smile.

"Just the answer I was looking for." She raised her hand towards me.

"You can change clothes, cannot cut your hair, and please do not die, I will be very traumatizing. You would be brought back to a price, whether it be and arm or a mental disability," I nodded. ", and do be careful. Defeat two evils in this world and you shall earn a friend." And with that the world once again went white.

When colors came back I was in a forest. Weird. I was also on a path. Well, looks like me journey has began.

 **Tada! Hope you all like it. I thank the guest that reviewed on my story, it made my day.**


	3. Chapter 2: WHAT THE H-

**I would love to thank everyone who has commented on my story! It makes me so happy that people enjoy the story I'm writing I would also like to thank everyone who commented! Everyone who has commented gave me so much more inspiration to continue so thank you! Now to chapter 2!**

CHAPTER 2

As I walked on the path I decided to see what had changed. I already saw my clothes and such.

My hair wasn't as curly as I thought. I was more wavy than corkscrew, well, there was a small piece of hair that sat upon my forehead that was corkscrewed. Anywho, I took off my hat to see what it was and what was under it. My hat reminded me of Yugo's cute dog/cat/fox eared hat. But mine was a lighter blue with one of two black patches and the left ear had a small hoop in it, kinda like an earing. I reached up a hand to touch my head where the ears would be.

There I felt something warm.

You know that sensation where your legs fall asleep and you get that numb feeling yet you can still feel pain? Well, that's what I felt when I wrapped my hand around the thing and gently pulled. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

I'm in a different world. There are two big threats. I look like a freaking Eliatrope… Oh god, I know where I am.

I opened my eye in horror. I'm in Wakfu. Wha… Dear sweet god… How… My breath was quickening, my hands trembling.

Oh god please no, no no no nononononononono… I wanna go home, please take me home, IwannagohomepleasetakemehomeIwanthomehomehomehomehomeHOME!

A thud brought me out of whatever that was. I look up through teary eyes (when did I start to cry?) and saw an animal. It… it was a bow wow.

I was small and had a black coat. It's eyes were a shocking green and it's little mohawk kinda hairs might have been pure white but was matted with dust and mud. It was staring at me with a curious look in it's eyes.

"H-hey there." I stuttered out, still trying to get ahold of my emotions. I let out a small bark them ran towards me hat. I gasp and tried to grab it before the bow wow got to it but was too late. The small creature had it in it's mouth and turned towards me. Our eyes lock. I wouldn't look away and neither would the animal.

It slowly came forward and stopped right in front of me. While I was on my hands and knees, it places the light blue cloth in front of me. I leaned back until I was sitting with my legs underneath me. Not breaking eye contact I reached forward to grab the hat. I picked it up and placed it back on my head. The animal seemed to nod and it plopped right down on it bum.

It barked at me.

"So…" I shift. ", do you have a name?" It tilts it head at me. I nearly facepalm.

"Of course you don't, you're a wild bow wow… Maybe I should think of a name for you." I told it. It looked at me with large green eyes. I narrowed my eyes thinking right before a large creature with grey skin and a large bush of red hair landed merely feet away from us. The bow wow screech and ran. Well. This is unexpected.

 **Haha. Well, next chapter she meets Yugo! Wonder how I should do that... Any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, oh god. Guy, my mom found something and she's on to me. She found out I like girls and she think I'm confused. Oh god I want to cry. With the added stress of testing in, what, two day? This is to much. Guys I really need help, she even went through my phone. MY FREAKING PHONE! MY OWN PRIVATE PROPERTY! Please I need advise on people who've at least are somewhat experienced in this. I'm scared. Oh god help me I'm shaking as I write this. I need help.


End file.
